


Rocket Queen

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam, Gabriel, and Natalie find themselves stranded in a hunter's cabin after a severe snowstorm and sub-zero temperatures with no power.





	Rocket Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square cock warming.

Natalie shivered with chattering teeth as she sat by the tiny fire stove, three blankets draped over her shoulders and fully dressed in her hat, boots, gloves, and winter coat. The hunter’s cabin had lost power four hours earlier. And it had taken the three of them that long to dry out enough wood for a fire. A small fire, at that, so tiny in the little stove it hardly heated a three-foot space around it.

The forecast had completely missed the storm. Sub-zero temperatures had settled in after three feet of snow had dumped on their hideout, and at mid-day, the power had gone out. Sam had controlled his panic in every way but for his pacing. And Gabriel left little to the imagination.

“Welp, I gotta say, this really sucks for you guys.”

Natalie rolled her eyes so hard, she felt they might fall out of her head. “You could help. Heat the house or… I don’t know, teleport us out of here?”

“You know I can’t do any of that right now,” Gabriel drawled, “no grace left for a good long while thanks to Mr. Genius’s need to rescue everyone,” he added as he jammed his thumb at Sam. “Not like I can teleport anywhere near this place, anyhow.”

They would never hear the end of that. “Why not?” Sam asked with an exasperated sigh.

Gabriel shook his head again. “Of course, neither of you noticed, it’s not crawling all over your wings,” he said as he climbed from his chair. “Twenty square miles of runes carved into these woods keep angels from teleporting in or out. And I am not exactly a professional woodsman, so I’m not about to guide anyone on foot, either.”

Natalie slumped into her lap, dejected. “Why isn't there a back-up generator? Or solar panels?”

Sam’s flat stare chastised her better than his words ever did.

“Sorry, jeez, I was just asking,” she mumbled under breath.

“The stove will eventually warm the house up,” Sam started, whether to reassure her or himself, Natalie was unsure. “It just might take a few hours.”

She looked from Sam to Gabriel, then back. “What should we do until then? It's fucking freezing in here.”

Sam hugged himself, layered in his coat, gloves, and hat the same as she. “I don't know,” he stuttered through chattering teeth. “I mean, we eventually need to get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, “except we risk passing out with how cold it is. We should dig the truck out and try to leave.”

“The entire trail is covered in snow,” Gabriel reminded them with a flip of his hand. He wore no gloves or hat, not even a coat. His white shirt shone bright, stark against his black slacks and dress shoes.

“What… are you the angel of negativity today?” Natalie retorted. “Seriously, unless you’re coming up with ideas to help, shut your yap.”

No one spoke for several minutes as Natalie yanked the blanket tighter around her shoulders and curled in closer to the stove. Sam continued to pace in the middle of the cabin, but when he spotted Gabriel’s inquisitive smirk, he eyed him with a sideways stare.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked with a cautious air.

With a shrug and a quirk of his brow, Gabriel said, “This… is gonna sound awful. But I’ve got an idea.”

Numb fingertips tingled under the heat of her breath as Natalie tried to warm her hands in her gloves. Another glance between Gabriel and Sam settled her stare on the floor between them both. Silent seconds ticked by, each one longer than the last, until sudden understanding rent a gasp from her throat.

“No, Gabe,” she stated. “No way.”

“Look, guys, I'm just trying to come up with something,” he said as he raised his hands. “I don't need to keep warm. I'm fine. It's you two that are in big trouble here, and it's the only way I can help.”

When Natalie looked to Sam, she found his knotted brow and intense hazel stare. “What?”

“Body warmth,” Natalie stated. “He wants us to share body warmth.”

For a moment, Sam glared first Gabriel, then herself. But then he shrugged and crossed the room to sit beside Natalie near the stove. “He’s not wrong,” he said as he sat beside her. “Here, toss those blankets over me—”

“Ah, that's… not what I meant,” Gabriel interrupted. “Eventually, like Nat said, you two will need to get some sleep. The bed is,” he paused as he regarded the bed on the far side of the cabin, “way the fuck over there.”

“So?” Sam asked as he sidled in close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When Natalie tossed the blanket over him, he pulled it closed in front of her. “We’ll warm up here, then head to bed when we’re comfortable.”

“Uh, yeah, and then freeze to death,” Gabriel stated. “You need my help.”

“What?” Sam gaped.

Natalie scratched the back of her head. “Really had to spell it out for you, huh?”

“Sh,” Sam hissed, “And, no. There’s no way all three of us will fit in that bed anyway.”

“We would if we were huddled really close for warmth,” Gabriel insisted. “I don't want the two of you to get hurt. I'm just trying to help.”

“Yeah, and it's encroaching on something personal, Gabe. You and I are one thing, but Natalie and I are… look it's just not gonna happen.”

The sting in Natalie’s cheeks radiated across her nose. “Are you… being possessive of me, Sam?”

“No,” Sam spat.

She looked to Gabriel, surprise coloring her tone. “Are you being possessive of Gabe?”

“What?” Sam stammered. “No, I have…” he fell silent as he looked between the two of them, his face growing redder by the second.

“Sam, what’s--” Natalie began as she slipped a hand over his thigh. Despite all the layers between them, Sam shuddered as she found the source of his frustration. When she looked him in the eye, his wordless plea screamed for help.

Holy shit.

“Gabe?” Natalie chimed as she turned to him.

“Yes, Natalie?” Gabriel sang.

“Would you like to share the bed with us?” she asked.

He grinned at that. “I would enjoy that.”

When she turned back to Sam, she found his embarrassed face, cheeks and eyes and nose so pink. “Would you mind if Gabriel shared the bed with us?”

Sam’s hazel glare flicked to Gabriel, who raised a brow and quirked half a smile on his pretty lips, then looked back to her. “Only if you’re okay with it”

Of course, he would defer to her. “That’s not what I’m asking, Sam. I want to know if you would mind your archangel boyfriend cuddling all close to your girlfriend.”

“I…” Sam started but fell silent. At his feet he stared for several seconds before he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Gabriel asked. “You’ve wanted to do that? Is that what I heard?”

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed as he stood, blanket thrown from his shoulders, but his anger fled the moment it flared. “I’ve wanted to ask. For a while now. I just… I was scared. I don’t even know how--”

Oh, Christ. “It’s called a threesome, Samwise, and I’m sad you didn’t ask sooner,” Natalie stated.

“What?”

Their confusion echoed in the tiny cabin, both men gaping at Natalie as if she had cursed them. “Seriously? Neither of you thought I might want in on your… whatever it is?”

Sam blushed whenever Natalie said anything remotely close to an innuendo. But Gabriel? She had never seen even a hint of pink on his cheeks. In fact, he flirted with her endlessly, but she thought he had only intended to tease her. And maybe get a rise out of Sam in the process. When she recalled those embarrassing moments, they began to make sense, examined under a new light. Gabriel had wanted the same thing. And so, he, too, blushed a shade of red to match Sam.

When she stood and walked to the bed, both men watched, unmoving. “You know,” she started, “if we boil some snow down in the stove and fill up our water bottles, we could put them in the bed, too. That'll help.”

Gabriel looked to Sam as he asked, “May I?” with a tilt of his head toward Natalie.

Sam returned to his seat by the stove, and rested his chin in his hands, elbows propped on his knees. “Sure,” he mused, “But you better ask her first. Sure as hell isn’t my place to give permission.”

A shiver ran down her spine as Gabriel's less than angelic smirk crooked his lips. Son of a bitch. An angel. She was about to fuck an angel. Not just any angel, but an archangel. Gabriel crossed the space between them in two steps, and without warning, enveloped her with arms and wings as his lips pressed to hers.

Everything about him contrasted to Sam. While Gabriel still towered over her, he was nowhere near as tall as Sam. And good lord, his wings. She had not considered those, forgotten until they shielded her from the world, warm and softer than sin. Feathers on her cheek rushed a wave of arousal between her thighs, knees week with want, and the tension in her back eased in his warm embrace.

But then the cold returned as gloved hands parted Gabriel’s wings. Sam pressed in behind her, and when she pulled back from the angel, he said, “Not very fun for me if I can’t see what’s going on.”

Again, Gabriel smirked. “I figured that would get you off your ass,” he said. “Now, what do we do with her?”

“Natalie?” Sam whispered into her ear, his hands roaming to her hips.

“S-Sam?” she stuttered, her hands buried in Gabriel’s hair.

“What would you like to do?” he asked.

The heat of his breath on her skin extracted a moan from her as she said, “I want you both.”

Sam kicked his boots aside as he unbuttoned her pants. “At the same time?”

She could hardly keep up. “Yes,” she sighed into Gabriel’s lips. “Just like this.”

Gabriel groaned as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, released with a lewd pop. “Damn, Natalie,” he muttered, “I always wondered what it was you and Sam did for fun. Never thought this would be on your list.”

“Gabe?”

“Yes?”

Natalie shoved him to the bed. “Shut up and strip.”

Without another word, Gabriel did as she ordered, first his shirt as his boots thumped to the floor. When he tried to remove his pants, Natalie batted his hands away and slipped her fingers in at the waist.

“You humans and your control,” Gabriel jested with a wink.

Sam snorted from behind her. “You better let her have it, or she’ll take it from you.”

“Is that so?” he asked as he wriggled from his pants and she pulled, the hard length of his cock laying against his stomach. “I might want to see that.”

“You might if you keep at it,” Sam jested as he wrenched her pants down to her ankles, the freezing cold air of the cabin shocking her skin in a wave of gooseflesh. With her back arched, she rolled her hips to give Sam a perfect view of her sopping cunt, and he moaned. “Ready and willing, as always.”

“Of course,” she cooed as she grabbed Gabriel’s cock at the base. With a coy smirk, she winked at him. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint your boyfriend.”

Sam hummed in approval as his firm grasp spread her, and the warmth of his tongue enveloped her flesh. She angled the tip of Gabriel’s cock to her mouth, and another moan fell from her parted lips as Gabriel squirmed beneath her. “Suck it,” he hissed, “quit teasing me.”

Between Gabriel’s insistent words, his throbbing cock in her hand, and Sam’s expert tongue, Natalie wondered if she were dreaming. As she reached with her tongue, the sharp salt of Gabriel’s skin consumed her senses. But what truly floored her was the moment she sealed her lips around the swollen head and Gabriel whimpered. Not a desperate moan or a pleased sigh or an anxious groan. No, Gabriel damn near wept as Natalie sucked him into the back of her throat.

A surprised moan of her own hummed through her nose, and Sam must have understood, for he spoke. “Gabe’s a sucker for a good blowjob.”

Natalie withdrew him from her mouth and said, “Lucky for him I like giving them.”

A delighted grin spread Gabriel’s lips. “Do you two argue about oral? Both of you love giving…”

As she closed her lips around his cock again, Natalie paused, a mental image interrupting her entire thought process. Sam, on his knees, sucking Gabriel’s cock. She was about to say something again when Sam spoke in her stead. “Natalie’s a champion sixty-nine partner.”

Gabriel choked out another whimper, whether at Sam’s statement or the bob of her head, she could not be sure. But she was determined to suck him into a wordless stupor, one hand stroking his shaft, the other between his cheeks and teasing his tight hole as her tongue swirled around his cock. She kept her eyes glued to his—not an easy feat with Sam ravaging her from behind—and each time his mouth opened to speak, her fingers pressed, slipped inside him, and hooked. And each time, Gabriel moaned unbidden, uncontrolled, all words forgotten.

Freezing air met her wet skin as Sam parted from her, his fingers spreading her arousal from her cunt to her ass. “Ready, Talie?”

The clack of his belt buckle on the wood floor prepared her just in time. The firm, thick head of Sam’s cock pressed to her cunt and slipped inside with ease. But he didn’t remain long. After a few long strokes, Sam withdrew, then lined up with her ass. “Talie?”

Gabriel’s cock fell from her lips as she cried out, “Wait!” Haphazardly, she kicked free of her boots and pants, then tore the remaining layers off in a flurry of fabric and limbs. Then she crawled atop Gabriel, straddled his hips, and stroked him. Pitched forward, Gabriel reached behind her, snapped apart her bra, and tore it from her chest. Greedy hands grabbed her tits with a firm squeeze and fingertips teased taut nipples, stiffened by the cold cabin air and Gabriel’s touch.

The heat of Sam’s body enveloped her from behind, a massive hand grasping her ass. Gabriel cried out in shock, and a beat later, Natalie knew why; Sam had grabbed his cock and lined it up with her cunt. And Gabriel, bless his angel heart, responded with an unbidden roll of his hips. In one smooth stroke, he sheathed himself inside her, his thick cock spreading her nearly as well as Sam.

The mattress shifted as Sam knelt behind her, and Natalie braced herself, hands planted on Gabriel’s chest. “Talie,” Sam repeated, “I need to hear you say it.”

“Fuck me, Sam,” she breathed, eyes wide and locked with Gabriel’s. The angel wrapped his arms around her, grabbed her cheeks, and spread her. “Do it.”

Gabriel rolled his hips as he sighed, “Keep those pretty blue eyes opened, Talie. Sam’s a big boy, so you’ll—”

Her lips planted on his, swallowing his words and drawing another moan from him. Then the firm tip of Sam’s cock pressed to her asshole, and slowly, her muscles relaxed. Inch by inch, he eased into her, and as his pelvis met her backside, her world shattered. Wings enveloped the three of them, shielded once more from the cold. Not that Natalie noticed it anymore. Quite the opposite, lust heated every inch of her skin, so entwined with her lover and his boyfriend she couldn’t tell where one body started and the other ended. So filled, she thought only of them as she writhed in Gabriel’s arms, desperate for more.

Gabriel withdrew first, and as Natalie sucked in a breath against his lips, Sam gasped. “Shit, Gabe,” he sighed, “I can… I can feel you. Fuck, that’s amazing.”

Holy hell. She had not anticipated that. When Gabriel slipped back in, Sam withdrew, and all three of them moaned a song so lascivious, Natalie cried out in overstimulation. Though she so thoroughly felt every sensation—every touch, every stroke, every beat of their racing hearts—she could hardly believe any of it was real. She had never felt anything nearly so thrilling. Her wonder vanished when Gabriel set their pace, and Sam followed suit, steady thrusts alternating their strokes.

Sam earned himself another long, high moan from them both as he snapped his hips into Natalie as deep as he could and leaned over her shoulder. His massive hand cupped Gabriel’s cheek as their lips met, and Natalie watched with wide eyes. Though intense, their touch remained tender, and she understood; Sam kissed as though he worshipped his partner. And earlier, she had learned Gabriel kissed with great care, acutely aware of his strength.

When they parted, Natalie ogled the reverence with which they stared at one another. That gaze, so familiar on Sam’s face, mirrored in Gabriel’s, and a part of her envied that shared devotion. Her jealousy lasted a mere second, for in the next heartbeat they turned to gaze upon her with the same veneration.

“Sorry,” Gabriel muttered with another boyish blush. “I shouldn’t hog him.”

Natalie bucked her hips, and both men grunted with her gasp as they slipped deeper into her. “Next time,” she started, “you can have him all to yourself and I’ll just… watch.”

Gabriel rolled his hips, a seemingly involuntary spasm at her suggestion. “Fuck, Sam, you are a lucky man.”

Slow, measured strokes set their pace once more as Sam thrust. “You do realize you’re balls deep in her, too, right?”

A pleased hum sang through his nose as Gabriel wrapped his arms around her tighter, his thrusts matching Sam’s. “Oh, I do,” he sighed, “I know I’m even luckier than you.”

“Good,” Sam stated as he righted himself. “Why don’t we let Natalie know how much we appreciate that?”

The golden brown of Gabriel’s eyes met hers as a smile crooked the corner of his mouth. “I think we owe it to her,” he whispered before he placed another firm kiss on her lips.

Her hands sought leverage and found it in his hair, long brown locks not unlike Sam’s, soft between her fingers. Each of their alternating strokes marked their place between Natalie’s breathless gasps. She forgot about the cabin, the storm, the power outage. If it had not been for that perfect sequence of accidents, their tryst might have never come to pass. How perfect for them, then, that wendigo hunted near a cabin in the middle of a snowstorm with shoddy electrical service?

“Fuck, Natalie, I’m gonna come,” Sam growled, thrusting faster and hips slapping against her backside.

Natalie moaned into Gabriel’s lips, still pressed to hers, and Gabriel responded with speed, hips pounding his cock into her cunt. When Sam’s pace stuttered, the swell of his erection culminated in a long, low growl as he collapsed to her, his chest flush with her back. Gabriel thrust relentlessly as Sam moaned, whimpers and groans clipped short as his own thrusts slowed to halt. Each throb of his cock filled her, pushed her ever so close to her own end.

Gabriel’s lips tore from hers as he spoke. “I can tell you’re close, Natalie,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “I felt you quivering on my cock as Sam came. Tell me what you need.”

She writhed in his arms, “I… just fuck me, Gabe,” she stuttered, “fuck me and come inside me.”

Gabriel moaned in approval as his hips returned to thrusting, short, quick snaps that slapped against her thighs. Lost amidst the sensations, Natalie nearly drowned in the wake of Gabriel’s lust, but when Sam rose to part from her, she shouted, “Stop!”

Both men froze, Gabriel’s eyes wide and staring into hers. When neither of them spoke, she said, “Heal him.”

“What?”

She grasped Gabriel by the jaw and smiled. “You know exactly what I mean. Heal him. I want him to stay inside me.”

“That’s not how it wo—”

A flex of her cunt clipped his words short. “You expect me to believe that you, Gabriel, an angel who lived with sex workers for years, never figured out how to keep an erection after coming?”

He grinned a wicked smile as he looked over her shoulder to Sam. “You okay with that, babe?”

She loosened her grip on Gabriel’s face when she looked to Sam as he spoke. “Better do what she wants, Gabs.”

He gave no warning before the trickle of warmth flowed through her. Sam’s gasp of shock echoed hers as that warmth radiated between them, then settled in his cock. His flesh firmed and lengthened inside her, and Natalie cried out at the sudden fullness.

Gabriel wasted no time in returning to his pace. “Seems like everyone enjoyed that.”

“Son of a bitch, Gabe, that feels so good,” Natalie moaned, “now, make me come.”

From behind, Sam groaned as the sting of his fingernails bit into her ass and spread her. “Oh, that looks so hot.”

It might have been Sam’s voice. But the thought of him parting her lips and watching as Gabriel pounded his cock into her cunt shoved Natalie so violently over the edge, she screamed. That spark ignited wildfire in her veins, the release of her orgasm consuming her entire body. Each thrust extricated the utmost pleasure from her, aftershocks of her orgasm following every stroke. Gabriel had seen her to her end in expert fashion. When she collapsed atop him, Gabriel wrapped her in his arms, and Sam helped her to the bed, laying on her side.

“Easy,” Sam muttered. “I’ll get you a—”

“No,” she demanded as she grasped his wrist. “Just get the blankets over us.”

Sam did as he was told and grabbed the blankets from the foot of the bed. A smooth throw covered the three of them, and Natalie curled in close to Gabriel, legs entwined and cock still deep in her cunt. And Sam enveloped her from behind, cock still buried in her ass.

“When I suggested sharing body warmth, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Natalie looked first to Sam, then Gabriel. “I doubt that.”

“I’m serious!” Gabriel squawked. “I just wanted to keep you two from getting hurt.”

Sam wrapped an arm around her, first to pull her closer to him, then to reach Gabriel. With delicate fingertips, he drew lazy circles on his chest as he said, “For some reason, I don’t believe you.”

Gabriel remained silent for a moment before he responded. “Okay, fine, I might have thought of it. Once. For a minute. Like, maybe one thing would lead to another,” he rambled, then focused on Natalie. “But you read me like an open book.”

“She’s good at that,” Sam sighed as he smoothed the skin of his chest to his back, then drifted to Gabriel’s ass. “Speaking of which, any thoughts on what to do about…” He rolled his hips for a stroke of his cock in her ass.

“Good question,” Natalie started with a breathless sigh. “Give me half an hour?”

“I could… you know, do what I did to Sam,” Gabriel offered. “That takes next to no grace at all.”

Natalie quirked a brow at that. “Oh, I’m enjoying this,” she started. “Besides, I’m keeping the both of you warm.”

The sound of Sam’s pleased sigh mingled with Gabriel’s soft moan as he said, “Good point. Half an hour it is. What do you want to do then?”

Natalie laughed as she spoke.

“I already told you. Next time, I’m watching.”


End file.
